


Crystaline

by abryinthine



Category: emils ocs
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, and hints of an unhealthy relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abryinthine/pseuds/abryinthine
Summary: Nicholas fucks Darren and fucks up his back with scratches





	

Nails were dragged down his trembling back, over and over. Leaving trails of ruby droplets, as precious as jewels. Strange how the victim can as easily be someone who causes pain, maybe not as intentional as the person who causes pain but it still is certainly likely. Hips met the back of the others ass sharply, causing him to make a strangled sort of sound rip out of his throat. Of course they both enjoy the sort of thrill they got from hurting each other, or being hurt

Of course both members of this little dance that was happening knew that them being masochistic and sadistic wasn't what made their relationship bad, it was the fights and the insults and the sometimes physical fights.

Nicholas dug his nails into Darren's back at his sudden surge of anger at the other man, all those times he'd taken advantage of him. It was sort of ironic, Nicholas thought, that someone who fought tooth and nail to be in charge would give it up just for this type of situation. Not to say Darren couldn't be dominant he was just much less willing when Nicholas brought it up. And thus of course this happend, Nicholas was pissed off and Darren was pliant on his hands and knees underneath him. At least at this point Nicholas was able to control his transforming powers enough to hold his current appearance for as long as he wished, he still looked feminine but not as much thankfully.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Darren started repeating something in Arabic over and over- he was telling Nicholas to stop. This meant he was overwhelmed or he hurt too much. Nicholas had the decision to continue, to continue would be... bad. But to not get back at Darren for what he so often did to him? 

Nicholas reluctantly stopped, making his decision and pulling out of Darren. Calming down significantly Nicholas noticed Darren had flipped himself over s he was looking up at the ceiling, panting harshly. Definitely overwhelmed for sure.

> "You okay babe? Whats wrong?" And Nicholas' concern kicked in, cupping Darren's cheek as he settled down quickly.

Darren assured Nicholas he was fine, that he got overwhelmed was all. That meant he wouldn't want to continue and probably redress himself and leave for a while, Nicholas never understood why he did this. Maybe it was that he was no longer comfortable? Definitely not. It was probably just too much for him at once, while Nicholas could handle many sensations at once, Darren could not do that or hed start crying or well black out.  Nicholas watched Darren leave after he'd got his jeans on and lit a cigarette, sighing.

Hed remembered once that Darren told him about someone else his loved, named Nicholas Achilles. And that he was still in love with them, though they were sure to be dead

"Never changes, loves someone else through me. Doesn't realize i am the one he loves." 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is the first thing i write also bc its so short


End file.
